One of the Boys
by KaThErInEx
Summary: Colbi Spencer has been best friends with Nick Jonas her entire life. They were born only one day apart, their moms met in the hospital. But Colbi has been in love with Nick since she was thirteen. Will Nick ever see her as more than one of the boys?


**Hey everyone this is just a random idea I had, and decided to make it a fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review! Thank you!**

**INTRO**

I have known the Jonas family my entire life.  
Nick has been my best friend for as long as I can remember.  
Our moms met in the hospital, their rooms right next to each other.

**Nicholas Jerry Jonas** born September 16th, 1992.

**Colbi Reagan Spencer** born September 17th, 1992.  
I know what you're thinking, "that sounds like a boys name."  
Well the thing is my parents were planning on me being a boy.  
You see everyone in my family always has a boy first, and my parents decided to wait to find out if I was a boy or girl until I was born.  
They were 99.9% sure I would be a boy…..well they were obviously wrong.  
Instead of them thinking of a new name, they stuck with Colbi.

I don't think our moms realized how their two new born babies would grow up to be best friends. I am thankful my parents named me Colbi, because it fit my personality. I had been a tom boy my entire life. When I was five I was on the boy's baseball team, because 1. They said I was too rough to be on the girls team and 2. I had to be with my best friend Nick. I remember our favorite thing to do was go down to creek and sit there and talk about music. We would write songs for hours, I still remember our first song ever.  
"_All I need is my pal with me, singing with me. People compare us to peas. But they're crazy, because peas are icky."  
_Okay so it obviously wasn't a number one hit, but I still think it's good for two five year olds.  
It wasn't that long after, just a few years, when Nick had his first performance on Broadway. I remember watching him, and knowing that someday he'd be famous.

**CHAPTER ONE **

"_Guess who?" _I heard the oh so familiar voice say in my ear.

"_Ummm…..Robert Pattinson?" _I heard him chuckle.

"_No….if I was Robert I would have an English accent."_

I couldn't help but to smile, my best friend could be the biggest dork at times.

"_Okay I think I got it this time….could it be Nicholas Jerry Jonas the teen heart throb?"_

I heard him groan at the last part. _"Heart throb… yeah right." _

I then turned to face him. _"Uh…Nick do you not see the thousands of girls that throw themselves at you, last time I checked that was a heart throb."_

He shook his head, _"They don't know me, it doesn't count."_

"_You're right they don't know you, they don't know that you have the worst smelling farts in the world, or that you slept with your blues clues blanket until you were eleven…"_

Nick looked at me shocked. _"Colbi! I can't believe you! At least I wasn't the one who attempted to sneak into the premiere of Twilight last year."_

He than started tickling me like crazy. The bad thing about being best friends for so long was he knew every ticklish spot on my body.

The tickling went on for three minutes, when suddenly we both feel on the floor. He landed on top of me. He was looking down at me, both of us still laughing, _"Colbi your heart is beating like crazy."  
_What he didn't realize was that the reason it was beating so fast was because he was lying on top of me.  
The truth was I wanted him so bad, which I shouldn't, we both had our purity rings, but it was moments like these I would forget about them.

"_Well well well what do w have going on here? Sorry to interrupt you two little love birds, but Nick sound check starts in about fifteen minutes." _Joe said and then winked at both of us and walked away. _"You know Joe can be such an idiot at times." _Nick said as he stood up. He pulled me up. _"Well it's Joe what do you expect?" _He smiled at this, _"Well I better get going the girls will be waiting, hey what do you say to coming out and saying hello to them?" _I honestly loved a lot of the fans, they knew my secrets without me telling them. _"Uh…sure, just come and get me when you want me." _He then quickly hugged me, "_K see later alligator." "After while crocodile." _

He then left, leaving me to think. I realized how much the fans thought they knew, but really they didn't.  
Oh sure they could tell that I was desperately in love with my best friend.  
But some things they were wrong about.....  
Everyone thought Nick wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy, but with me it was different. I suppose that's why the fans believed we belonged together.  
Every night I would see signs out in the crowd that would say "**NOLBI FOREVER **".  
Of coarse Nick would laugh it off or roll his eyes. In his mind, along with his brothers, they saw me as the sister they never had, or worse "one of the boys".  
I suppose it was partially my fault I had always been a tom boy. Never dressed the girly role, only wore what I felt comfortable in.  
And somehow him and his family didn't mind. They loved me, and I knew it. But what they didn't know was I was 100% in love with their son.

I can still remember the day I knew I felt something more. Nick and I had a secret no one knew about, well unless you count Nick's old dog Coco, but when Nick and I were thirteen we were each others first kiss. The fans think Miley was his first kiss, but the truth is he was so nervous about "dating" her because he had never kissed anyone before. And so for some odd reason we decided it would be best for us to kiss, that way we wouldn't end up looking stupid one day. And since that day I haven't kissed another boy, some may call it stupid, but even at thirteen I knew I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else but him.

**Sorry this was so short. I promise I will make Chapter extra extra long!**

**Rate and Review :) **


End file.
